


【授翻/奇异铁】Of Hands and Passion

by Clover_cherik



Series: 你与我的千般未来 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caring Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Stephen Strange is in love, Tony Stark Has A Heart, boyfriend banter, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Stephen可以整天都听着、看着Tony工作。





	【授翻/奇异铁】Of Hands and Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Hands and Passion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948872) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



> 作者笔记：希望这个简短甜蜜的篇章可以弥补一下上一篇（造成的伤害）。  
> 无论如何，我喜欢焦虑的部分:)

Stephen可以听Tony连续谈上几个小时与他项目有关的东西。每当Tony提出一个新项目计划的时他的脸就闪闪发亮起来，音调随着追逐创造的进展而抑扬顿挫。当他试图解决一个新问题时，会皱起眉头，压低调子喃喃低语。同样地，一旦他弄明白了，大胆而得意的笑容就会在他脸上蔓延开来。Stephen常常发觉自己黏在了对方的工作室里，听着源源不断的评论，在边上观察着他、注视着他。

观看伟大的Tony Stark工作就像观看一场盛大精彩绝伦的演出，或者起码Stephen是这么认为的。Tony总是闭着眼睛在房间里走来走去，思绪一秒钟飞过一英里，一次同时做三件事。他的动作精确而灵巧，手持工具，强壮的臂膀在创作与锤击时坚定有力，灵活的手指在处理精密元素时灵巧细腻。

是的，Stephen可以整天都听着、看着Tony工作，尽管他承认事实上自己几乎不知道发生了什么。好几次他都被捉到睡着了，但Tony从未表现出觉得被冒犯的样子，而是用一种温柔略带嘲弄的目光看着他，让他觉得平静。让Stephen每周花上几个小时看对方工作的原因并不在于修修补补本身，而是那种激情。这对Stephen而言是如此熟悉，因为那正式Stephen在做医生的时候通常也有的样子。虽然他觉得Tony一直很有魅力，但他依旧认为这个男人最性感的所在还是他的思想，当然他不会告诉对方的，这么说也太俗了。

除此之外，还是有些Stephen没法忍受的日子。那些天他最多只能在这里待上一小时，然后就准备回到卡玛泰姬。他发现那些天自己很难面对Tony——对方在发现他迅速离开之后表示了困惑与不安。Stephen数不清到底有多少次自己收到了这样的短信，Tony询问他自己是不是做错了什么事情。这让Stephen觉得心碎，因为对方并没有做错什么，但是这事微不足道，又无法解释。

有时，看着Tony修修补补让他想起了自己双手挥之不去的痛苦，记忆不停捉弄着他，让他的手指抽搐着想去拿起手术刀、针、注射器之类的任何东西。他仍然怀念从前做医生的日子，尽管他已经在卡玛泰姬找到了新的目标，但要忘却失去曾经的激情所带来的深切痛苦还不可能。

在还是医生的时候，他是个可怕的人，但那就是他的生活。只为了工作而睡觉，只有在坐在办公室里的时候才觉得有家的感觉，每天沉浸在拯救生命之中。是的，他怀念；是的，有时是怨恨在驱使他。但他总是会恢复过来，因为看到Tony，就会让他觉得像这样活着也值得。

当然，还有另外一种日子。他觉得心痒难耐，但在他能找到任何借口之前Tony就到了那儿，微笑着，让他真的无心离开。

“Stephen，你在听吗？”他被Tony坚持叫他的声音从遐想中拉了出来。

“对不起，你说到你为伽马射线的技术找到了新用途了对吧。”他很累，觉得是时候回家了，尤其Tony脸上的表情表明他的回答其实非常不准确。

Stephen正要开口告诉对方想回家的事，不幸的是手突然疼了起来很不舒服，然后Tony突然出现在了他面前。只要一抬眼就能瞥见对方温柔的眼神和轻轻的微笑。

“你知道吗，我觉得今天就到此为止吧。”

Stephen皱了皱眉。Tony大概只修理了约一个小时。“你不是——”

Tony摇摇头，低头吻了他，这让Stephen很快闭上了嘴。“不，我想吃晚餐。第三大街上有个不错的地方，有牛排、土豆，以及你在圣所吃不到的有营养的东西。”

有什么涌上了Stephen的心口。嘴角浮现出一丝笑容。“你是说我胖了吗？”

Tony眼中升起一种奇怪的如释重负的神情，然后扬起的眉毛驱散了那表情。“我的意思是说，每天都吃同样的东西可不健康。”Tony脸上闪烁出一丝戏谑的光芒，“然后我就有了一个棒呆的主意。”

“是什么？”Stephen问道，扯着Tony的皮带扣将他拉得更近。

“嗯，那是个惊喜，我希望能最后再出牌。”

Stephen大笑起来，站起来轻轻吻着Tony，微笑着一边不自觉地无声叹息道，“最好是顿丰盛的晚餐。”

“当心了Strange，你知道我都是怎么应付挑战的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：希望这能否安慰一些心灵。  
> *从现在起每隔一天更新一次。但我从来没有说过不会一次传三篇！不，但真的仅此一次:)  
> 译者笔记：作者真的好有激情……当初要授权的时候还没有写到这里……一转眼，更新了快40篇了这个债我怕是还不上了……


End file.
